Fruits for the Heart
by MogaRoca
Summary: Okay, so this isn't going to be my best story. Rated M for Lemon and Language. (OC x Hatsuharu Sohma)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I pad down the hallways of Kaibara High school. I know what you might be thinking: "Why aren't you class?"

Well, I have extreme Claustrophobia and I suffer from panic attacks. Plus my bipolar mood swings give the teachers a run for their money. I have to get out of class every now and then, y'know to take my pills. But this time I decide to take a short walk around the school. My dark auburn hair flutters as I walk past an open window. My green-gray eyes scan the hallways skeptically. I do like being alone.

Footsteps click behind me and I turn. A little girl with blonde hair and honey colored eyes skips down the hall next to a domino haired boy with gray eyes. I blink and stop my walking; it's obvious they are walking towards me. "Can I help you?" I ask in a steely tone. The girl with blonde hair stops and giggles.

"Hi!" she says "what are you doin' walking around the hallways by yourself?" I smile. "I'm just watching life pass by…" I reply. The boy with the domino hair smirks. "I guess we should introduce ourselves." He says.

The girl bounces up and down. "I'm Momijii Sohma!" she giggles excitedly "this is Hatsuharu Sohma!" I bow my head and the domino haired boy bows as well. "It's a pleasure to meet you both," I say "I'm Moriko, Moriko Tsubasii." I then cock my head to the side. "Are you by chance related to Yuki and Kyo Sohma?" Momijii nods. "Yep! We sure are."

I grin. "That's good." I sigh "Kyo and I are good friends, I hoped I could make more…" I twiddle my fingers innocently, while Momijii thinks quietly. "Oh! Do you mean you want to be friends?" she asks. I nod slowly. She smiles widely and looks to Hatsuharu. "Can we be her friends, Haru? Please?" Hatsuharu grins again. "Only if she can pass this quiz…" he says. I swallow and look to him.

He comes closer to me and grins. "Don't worry," he says "It's painless. Okay then, I need you to think really hard, okay?" I nod and he continues. "What is Momijii, a boy or a girl?" I blink and laugh. "Are you serious?" I giggle. "Deadly." Hatsuharu answers. I stop laughing and swallow.

I look over at Momijii and really take in her appearance. Girls' uniform, except the skirt. She's wearing shorts instead of the traditional skirt. I look at her face. No make-up whatsoever, single piercings on her ears and a blue cap on top of her curly blonde hair. I swallow again and Momijii winks. "Uhh…" I begin. "Are you a… boy?" Momijii jumps up and down. "Yay! You got it, you got it!" he says. I mushroom sigh and look at Hatsuharu. "Momijii is a cross dresser." He says. "But, he looks cute anyway."

I smile and nod. "Well it's been nice meeting you, but I have to go. I have my-" I stop. I can't say anything about my siblings. "I… have to go. Bye!" I bow and rush out of the building. Momijii calls after me. "Moriko! Moriko, wait for us!" I don't look back as I rush out of the building.

* * *

"Are we gonna follow her?" Momijii asks.

Haru smirks and nods. "Yeah, I guess so." He says. "I mean, she did forget her book bag."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2~

I walk down the streets of the city. My eyes scour the streets, looking for a close by tram. I claw at my sides. I completely forgot my bag at school. Perfect, just fan-fucking-tastic. I swear under my breath as I board a nearby tram. I decide to stand, since there are no actual seats to sit in. A couple of sluffing jocks chatter to the right of me, but I stare out the window aimlessly. As the tram reaches my stop, I leap off the moving vehicle and trot towards the forest where my home resides. I take a look at my watch. 2:30? Wow, it's a little early to be getting home. I pop off my shoes and set them next to one of the large trees. I then climb the tree all the way to the top. I yawn and look up into the sky. White fluffy clouds float pass and I blink groggily. I guess I do have time for a nap…

* * *

Momijii's nose twitches as he searches Moriko's sent. Haru walks behind him lazily, he holds her bag. "Are we there yet?" he asks. Momijii turns and shakes his head. "Nein, but we are getting close."

"Ah." Haru says. He didn't know what it was, but something about this girl is infatuating to him. It's like she has more than Rin has. Haru tried not to show it, but when he first saw Moriko, he thought she was an angel. Her long dark hair, her bright green eyes. Her aroma just smelt of sweet grass and her body was practically screaming out to him. It was taking all his will power not to just jump her there in the halls.

Momijii stops and Haru almost rams into him. "Oh, her scent leads that way!" he points down an alley way. Haru cocks his head and sniffs the air. "Let's take the bus to the forest…" he says. "Hm, why?" Momijii asks. "I just have a hunch." Haru says and walks towards the bus station.

* * *

My eyes flutter open. "Huh? Wha-what happen?"

"Moriko! We found you!" I look down and gasp. Those two boys from earlier. Hatsuharu and Momijii Sohma. Did they follow me? I feel my dual personality begin to clamber out. Oh well, their own faults. I let my 'other self' take the lead. "What the Hell are you doin' here?" I snarl. Momijii's smile drops and his eyes become sad. "I thought you'd be glad to see us." He whines. I jump down from the tree branch onto the ground. Haru pushes Momijii behind him and looks at me sternly.

"We brought you your bag." He says, pulling my bag from his back and drops it at my feet. I glare at it then at him. I stomp towards the duo and Momijii flinches. I growl. "I don't need my bag. You could've left it at that stupid excuse for a school!" Haru's eyes seem to change a shade darker and the air turns frosty. "Wow, your dual personality's a bitch, ain't it?" Haru spits. I smile and laugh dryly. "Like your one to talk." I retort. Haru completely snaps. "Who the Hell you fuckin' think you are, you dirty bitch?!" he roars. "I think I'm the bitch that's gonna beat your ass!" I scream back.

He sneers and swings a punch. I easily dodge the attack and bite his arm. He screams out in pain and tries to kick me. I dodge again and punch his chest. We share more kicks and punches, both of us get pretty roughed up about now. As we part to take a breather, I feel hot tears trickle down my cheeks. But, not in anger or in hatred, but in sadness. This fighting is reminding so much of the fights me and Markol get into. I gasp out in pain when Haru throws a punch into my side. "Hah! Finally lettin' the tears out, are we?" I fall to the floor gasping. Haru grabs onto my shirt collar and pulls me up to eye view. His Black eyes pierce my own. "I fuckin' hate you." I hiss out, spitting in his face. He growls and pulls his fist back for a punch, when…

"Sissy!" I gasp and look to the side. Haru slowly puts me down. "Sissy! Where were you? We've been looking for you everywhere." I lean down to pick up one of my little siblings. Evie looks into my eyes with his golden ones. "I'm sorry." I say, rubbing noses with him. "Me too, me too!" Zeroi demands. I lean down and pick up Evie's twin sister.

"Sorry, Momijii." I say turning around. He grins and slips the bag around my shoulder. "Oh, and Haru?" I look over at the domino boy. "Thanks for that little chat. I actually enjoyed it." Without another word I walk into the forest with my little brother and sister.

* * *

"Haru, what happened?" asks Momijii.

"I-I think I'm in love." Haru replies.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3~

We enter our small little cottage in the woods. Evie rushes off to the bathroom and Zeroi wanders off into the living room. The house isn't that amazing. Just a small kitchen connecting the living room to the two bedrooms. We gave a little garden and a training pavilion in the back yard, but that's about it for us. We are content and I make a living by selling my fruits, veggies, and flowers. In the winters I move my plants into a large greenhouse that holds our rabbits and goat. I go to my room and see mom lying in her bed. "Mom?" I ask her. She shivers a bit and her head slowly pokes out from her covers. "Mo? Is that you, honey?" I nod and go sit next to her. She hides back under her blankets and coughs.

Mom has had Cancer ever since Evie and Zeroi's third birthday. They both are five years old. I pat her tangled blonde hair and she whimpers. "Mom, would you like anything to eat?" she shakes her head and mumbles. "What?" I ask leaning closer to the bed. "There's some money on the counter in the kitchen. Why don't you take the twins for dinner and a movie?" she rasps. I grin sadly. "Okay, Mom. I'll let you get some sleep."

I stand away from the bed and swiftly grab some clothes. I change out of my uniform into some jeans and a training bra. I tie my hair up and walk out to the backyard. I wrap my hands in their usual bandage gloves and stand in front of the red punching bag I take my anger out on. Right hook, left swing! I practice my moves and think about the events that occurred earlier today. Damn Hatsuharu Sohma and his stupid-assed dual personality! Damn Momijii Sohma and his hyper activeness! And damn that stupid fuck, Markol! My horrible excuse for a step-father! I hate them all! Everyone in the world! With every hated thought my dual self, punches the bag harder and harder. I feel the cuts on my knuckles open up and begin to bleed. I don't care, I don't fuckin' care! If I didn't have the twins and mom to care about, I would just bolt. I would leave Tokyo and never look back. Maybe I'd go to New York, or maybe I could go to Spain. Whatever, I don't care. Anyplace is better than here.

I think about how Markol comes around every once and awhile to beat me up and to take advantage of my sick mother. I think of his horrible stench, sour liquor and moldy cigarettes. I'm so glad I have this punching bag here instead of his face. He'd be dead now. Finally my dual self-snaps. I throw a hard, bloody punch into the bag, screaming in fury. The bag crashes to the floor, sand spilling everywhere. I collapse to my knees and sob. I sob until I hear little padding of feat. I stand up quickly and wipe away the tears on my face.

"Mo-Mo, where you crying?" I turn and see Evie looking up at me with big round eyes. I shake my head and scoop him up. He giggles as I toss him the air and catch him again. "Let's go get some dinner, huh? Then maybe we can go and see a movie." Evie nods happily and runs to find his twin. I pull on my shoes and throw on a jacket, not bothering to zip it up. Evie comes back with his shoes on, Zeroi behind him. "Let's go!" Zeroi giggles and takes my hand. I grab the money on the counter and my purse. I then follow the twins out the door.

* * *

"Hmm…" Momijii says. Haru, do you want to go get some dinner?"

Haru rolls onto his side and stares at the little German boy. "I'm not hungry." He mumbles. "But we can go to that new restaurant, I guess." Momijii jumps up and run to the telephone.

"Let's invite Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and Rin!" he giggles as he dials the numbers. Haru stands up to go to his room and change. He can't stop thinking about Moriko and their fight. She was really good. Where did she learn those moves? Haru thinks as he pulls on a Black turtle-neck and his White jacket.

"Haruuuu~" Momijii calls from the doorway "Let's go!"

Haru walks to the front door and he and Momijii set off for the restaurant.

* * *

Zeroi and I sit at one of the many crowded tables in the restaurant. It's fairly new and this the first time I've been to it. The restaurant's name is the White Lotus and pretty girls serve the food, while handsome men take the orders and cook the food. I look over to where Evie went. He said he was thirsty and since we hadn't gotten our drinks yet, I let him go to the water fountain.

"Sissy, look" I turn to Zeroi. She holds a piece of paper with a doodle of a house and three people in front. "That's us." She points to the people. "That's the bunnies and goat." She points to four blobs in the background. "There's Mommy in her window." She nudges the woman sitting in a window of the house. "And this is that mean ol' guy, Markol." She roughly points to a hastily drawn stick figure in a cage suspended off the ground by a rope.

"What are these?" I ask pointing to two orange blobs under the cage. Zeroi smiles "Those are the flames of the fire that will gobble him up if he tries to hurt you or mommy!" she says.

I blink and begin to laugh loudly. A few people look over at us but I ignore them. "That's very nice." I say. Just then Evie comes back and sits next to her across from me. I sigh, glad he's not hurt. The door of the restaurant dings and out of habit I look over to the entrance. Two boys, one with bright Orange hair and red eyes the other with Gray hair and Purple eyes, argue about where they should sit. The next to come in is a girl with long Brown hair and Green eyes; she has a worried look on her face. I see the person next to her is… Momijii? I guess that's his family. But they're not the last ones. The next person is another girl. Her extra-long black hair cascades around her Gothic clothes, adding a dangerous feel to her. I see her arm is connected to a hand. The next person is a man. But not just any man. I blink in surprise as Haru follows the group into the building.

"Who's that?" Evie asks, a sly grin on his face. "Those are some kids from school." I answer. "The Blonde one is Momijii and the Domino haired one is H-Hatsuharu."

Zeroi cocks her head. "Is he your boyfriend?"

A deep blush of red forms on my cheeks. "WHAT?! HELL NO!" I jump up causing most of the restaurant to stop eating and stare at me. That including the people that just came in. Haru looks at me and smiles. Momijii bounces over and giggles. "Guten taug!"

I smile timidly and sit back into my seat. The rest of the group encloses the little table. "Momijii, who are your friends?" the girl with brown hair asks. Before he says anything, Zeroi stands up and beams. "I'm Zeroi and this is my brother Evie. That's our Sissy, Moriko." She says. I'm proud of her. She's usually really shy around strangers.

"I'm Tohru Honda." The girl says. "This is Kyo, Yuki, Rin, and Haru Sohma." I smile at them.

"I already know Hatsuharu and Kyo." I say. Kyo grins and flops down next to me. "When are you gonna let me come over again?" he asks. "I gotta practice, y'know." I laugh. "Oh, Kyo, I think you're pretty good already." The boy, Yuki, smirks a little. Tohru, Yuki, and Momijii sit next to the twins. Haru and Rin pull up chairs from a vacant table. I can't help but look over at Rin. She's so pretty.

"Um, Rin?" she looks at me harshly "Where'd you get your outfit? I like them a lot, they look good on you." Rin smirks and we both get into a heated conversation about our clothes and Goths and which stores are the best. "Y'know," Rin says after words "I think we're going to be good friends." I smile and look over to Tohru. She smiles and I grin back. "So, Moriko, you go to the same class as Haru and Momijii?" I nod and giggle. "Well, with my depression and claustrophobia I have to leave class every once and a while to take pills." Tohru blinks and gingerly takes my hand from across the table.

"I'm sorry." She says. "Oh, no, no, no! No need to apologize." I say. Yuki and Kyo both laugh at the same time then they glare at each other. "What's so funny?" I ask Kyo.

"You just act like Tohru, I've never realized it before." Kyo grins and I blush. The waitress then came by with a pad of paper. "Hello, I'm Janice and I'll be your waiter." She says while chewing gum. She looks over at Yuki and winks. "What can I get for you all?" we each place our orders and she hesitantly walks away, her eyes still glued to Yuki.

I cocked an eye towards Yuki. "You get that a lot, don't you?" he smiles and nods. We all begin to get into our own little conversations with everyone. I chat quietly to Kyo about martial arts. Out of the corner of my eye I see Haru looking at me. But it's just a coincidence, right?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4~

After dinner we say goodbye to the Sohmas and Tohru. Evie feels pretty tired, so I decide to go to the movies another day. As we walk down the darkened roads of the city, thugs wave to us and ask how we're doing. When Dad was alive, he was a pretty big gangster. Everyone respected him, so when he left the crime life to have a family everyone respected that.

When we finally reach the edge of the forest, Evie has fallen asleep in my arms. I sigh and continue on my trek to the house. "Can I have some ice-cream before bed?" Zeroi asks innocently.

"Maybe." I say teasingly. Zeroi sticks out her bottom lip and sniffles. I roll my eyes and stop dead in my tracks. Why were the lights on? I'm positive I left them off… Oh no! "Ze-ze, take your brother and go hide." I whisper. Zeroi understands and gingerly takes her brother deep into the brush. I swallow the bile in my throat, they don't need to see what's coming.

I enter the house, careful not to make a sound. I hear very disturbing noises coming from me and Mom's room. The noises weren't sexually explicit. "Mom, are you okay?" I call out. I walk into the living and my eyes widen. The couch is torn to shreds and the television is smashed inwards. I give a shudder at the dark liquid that stains the walls. I have to get to Mom!

I twist around to mine and Mom's room. As I take a step towards it and I gasp. Standing infront of me is the man that has haunted my dreams. "M-Markol…" I breathe. "Hello, sweetie." Markol smirks, venom practically dripping from his words. I stagger a few steps away and swallow my fear.

"Where's my mother?" I snarl.

Markol tsks and pulls a large, lethal looking knife from behind his back. "Aw, now is that any way to talk to your dad?" he grins again.

I widen my eyes in horror. "You are not my father!" I spit on him and he greets me with a backhand. I turn my head and sniff, holding back tears. Markol smirks and grabs hold of my wrists. I swallow my pride and get ready for the beatings about to come. But, instead I'm met with a hurried, forceful kiss. I widen my eyes, Markol is kissing me?! Fuckin' Markol is fuckin' kissing me! I cry out in pain when he stabs me with the knife. He pins my wrists to the floor as he rips off my pants. I wriggle in agony and try to scream. Markol bites my bottom lip and releases me. I crawl franticly and gasp when he shreds my underwear. He then tackles me and positions himself at my entrance. When did he take his pants off?

"No, no, no!" I cry out. "Markol, please, I'm begging you, don't do th-" I scream bloody murder as he steals my Virginity. He thrusts back and forth several time, every time my screams become louder and hoarser.

It hurts, so much…

Tears streak my blood covered face. He rips out from me and traces more cuts onto my body. I curl up into a ball as blood dribbles down my thighs. I hear Markol walk away again. Oh no! Mom! I rub my tear streaked face and stagger to my feet. I take a step and scream in pain.

"Mom!" I scream.

Markol comes back into the living room, Mom drags behind him, whimpering. "Mom," I whisper. She looks up at me then down the length of my filthy body. Her eyes widen when they reach my waist.

"You son of a bitch," Mom spits at Markol. She stands to her feet. "You dare soil my little girl? My baby?!" she lunges at Markol, screaming profainities and swears at him. I crumble back to the floor. I can't do anything as I watch them fight it out. Markol shoves Mom away from him and she stumbles into the kitchen. Markol turns towards me and smirks.

"Well, well, well," he snickers "what am I ever gonna do with you?"

I widen my eyes and shuffle backwards. I cry escapes my throat. Markol wraps his hard hands around my neck and squeezes. I gasp and sputter, choking for a little breath. I cough up some blood and I look straight into Markol's eyes. "B-bastard…" I manage to spit out. A sickening crunch echoes through the house and I fall to the floor.

I look up, gasping, at my Mother holding a frying pain in her hands. "You prick, get the fuck outta my house!"

Markol growls in fury and lunges at Mom. I manage to clamber to my feet and use the wall as support. Markol has Mom in a headlock and I stare at her as she mouths three final words: I LOVE YOU. Markol twists Mom's head, breaking her neck. I gape at her broken body lying on the bloody covered floor. I glare at Markol with hatred and rage. But before either of us can do anything, the door creeks open slowly.

"Mo-Mo?" I twist around.

"Evie, get out of here!" I scream.

He stares wide eyed at Mom's corpse on the floor, then at my tattered body.

"Mo-Mo, what happened?" He asks. Suddenly I'm shoved out of the way. I hit the counter with slam and crumple to the floor. Blood dribbles down the side of my head. Though my visions blurry I'm able to make out the scene before me.

Markol grabs hold of Evie and throws him against the wall. He then begins to kick him and punch him 'till his little bones are practically powder. "I never liked you anyway." Markol spits on him. "But, that little girl… she could be usefull…"

No! I watch dazedly, still numb, as Markol walks out of the door. I hear a scream and the sound of a car door slamming and the engine driving away. I suddenly regain the ability to stand. I stumble over to Evie's corpse and collapse. This has to be a dream. No way, my baby brother can't be dead. He's too pure, too fragile. I stare over at Mom and let out a little choking sob.

"I will get her back." I say loudly. "I promise you." I stand up and slip on my jacket, which happens to now be the only garment I have on. I trip out of the door and run after the tracks the vehicle made. I gasp in pain as the pain shoots up my legs. I don't care, in fact I welcome the pain. It's my punishment.

I pass by a few lights, but I don't dare stop. I suddenly trip on an invisible tree branch and fall onto the muddy ground. Since when did it start raining? I stare at the sky and cry. I tremble in pain and soon I black out.

* * *

HARU'S P.O.V.

I walk down the dirt path near Shigure's house. I blink and think about earlier today. I really didn't expect to see Moriko at all. I couldn't help but stare at her chest the whole time during dinner. She was wearing a sports bra, I mean come on. I'm still a dude.

I shuffle through some under growth and look up at the sky. The twinkling stars remind me of her eyes.

As I walk, my face towards the sky, my foot catches something and I fall into the dirt.

"Damnit!" I curse. I rub my chest and look to see what I tripped over. My eyes widen in shock. Lying face down is Moriko. I stare at her tattered, bruised figure. Cuts and bruises cover every inch of her body and I can't help but flip her over. The mangled jacket she's wearing covers her thighs, thankfully, but I still see the blood that dribbles between them.

Oh God, was she raped?

I brush away her hair and her eyes slowly flutter open. "Hey," I whisper. She tugs on my sleeve and coughs. Blood and spit sprays onto my face but I ignore it. "Moriko, do you know were you are?" I ask. She nods slowly them gasps in pain. Her hand flies down to her this and I blush as she squirms.

"Haru…" she rasps. I lean down lower to her. "Haru… he took her, Haru. He took her and killed him. He killed them both and took her Haru."

I blink in confusion. "Wait." I say. "Who's 'he'? Who did he take and kill? What happened?"

Moriko's dull eyes flutter and her face falls slack. I stand quickly and gingerly pick her up. Being cautious I run towards Shigure's house. I push her hands to her chest so I won't transform.

"Shigure!" I scream "Shigure call Hatori, quickly!"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I open my eyes slowly. Almost immediately a piercing pain shoots my head.

"Ooooowwww." I groan, doubling over.

"So, you're awake." A deep voice says at the door way. I look over. The person is a man with dark hair covering his left eye. He wears a long White coat, so he must be a doctor. His pale skin and steely voice makes him seem angry.

I swallow "Wh-where am I?" suddenly the memories of last night flood my brain.

Tears flood my eyes and I gasp. "It-it wasn't a dream…" I then scream in agony and realization. "Oh dear God!" I scream "No! No, no, no! They can't be gone! No, I won't believe it!"

The doctor rushes over to me and clamps down on my shoulders, trying to make me be still.

"Calm down." He orders softly. "You don't want to hurt yourself."

For some reason I obey him and settle down. "Who are you?" I ask.

He looks away and pulls a folder out from one of his pockets. "I am Hatori Sohma, don't worry I'm a certified doctor."

I swallow again. "How did you find me?"

He looks at me and cocks an eyebrow. "I didn't find you, Hatsuharu did."

I blink in confusion, he found me? I look down at my body and see the wrappings and bandages. A ton of stitches cover the area around my stomache and thighs. I gasp as I feel a sharp pain in my womanly regions. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from screaming again.

Hatori sighs and lifts the blanket from me. I blush and cross my legs. He looks at me. "I'm a doctor remember?"

My blush deepens. "I have to make sure you don't get infected." He says.

I nod and slowly uncross my legs. I look away and blush furiously as Hatori surveys my thighs.

He stands up straight after his check-up. "Your all good." He says.

I scoff. "Is that some sort of sick doctor joke?" I snarl.

He smirks and begins to walk out of the room. "I'll be right back with something to help you cope." He says over his shoulder.

After he shuts the door I shoot him the Bird. "Bastard…" I mutter as I rub my legs together. The searing pain shoots up my spine and I gasp again. I lie down and stare at the ceiling.

_That fucker took my baby sister… I have to get her back_. I choke on the saliva and bile that rises in my throat. I cover my face with my hands and sob. I shake so hard I think some of my stitches popped. I rub at my arms as I cry, trying to calm myself down.

A knock at the door makes me stop with a snirk. "C-come in…" I sniff.

The door slides open and Haru walks in, a pained look on his face. He falls to his knees next to my bed and grabs hold of my hands. He sobs into them.

"Moriko, I-I didn't think y-you w-would make i-it." He cries.

I watch him with pity. "Please don't cry." I say.

Haru stops shaking slowly. He stands up and wipes his eyes. "I-I'll be right back, okay?" he whispers.

I nod and he walks out of the room. I glance at the window and widen my eyes. It's not even locked. I wobble to my feet and push the window open. I shake in pain as I leap out of the room. When I fall to the ground I moan, but don't scream. They'd come for sure.

I limp through the forest that surrounds the doctor's clinic. Blood drips from my wounds and I limp faster. _I will find you Ze-Ze_! I scream in my head.

* * *

HARU'S P.O.V.

I walk out of Moriko's room and hold back my tears. I might be a badass, but I still have a heart. When I saw Moriko lying on the ground I freaked out of course, but when Harii said she was gonna be okay, I was so happy I just wanted to run into her room and kiss her.

But that idea sounded better in my head, so I left it there.

I walk into the kitchen and pour some soup into a White bowl. I think she'll like this. I wander back to her room and knock on the door. When she doesn't answer I open the screen to enter. The bowl drops from my hands and I gasp in shock. She's gone?!

* * *

I rush through the forest blindly, half expecting to fall into a hole. I stop at a tree, gasping for breath. It can't be too far from there.

My eyes light up when they catch a glimpse the flash of my wonderful, bloody home.

They'll be there; they'll be there and be safe…

I rush forward, stumbling. I enter my home and widen my eyes. It is true, they did die. I collapse next to Evie and pull his body to mine.

"Hey, Evie." I rasp "Want m-me t-to go and make s-some lunch? I'll m-make your f-favorite. Please…"

I break down into sobs and cry out my brother's name. Soon Blackness fills my vision.

* * *

HARU'S P.O.V.

I follow Moriko's scent as I run through the forest. Every now and then I see blood splatters.

Fuck, now her stitches have opened up.

Soon I come to a small house. Is this where she lives? I enter the house and gag. Blood is splattered against the walls and two bodies lie on the ground. The eldest, a woman, is bent at an unnatural angle. The other one, a boy, looks like a ragdoll.

"Moriko?" I call out.

A small whimper erupts from the hallway. I walk down it and shiver. Moriko lies on the floor of her bathroom, a razor in her hand. She smiles up at me.

"Evie?"

"No, it's me, Haru."

"Oh." She looks back down to the razor in her hands then holds it out to me. "Can… can we go back to Shigure's? I feel… I feel safe there…"

I nod and help her up. I hold her in my arms; thankfully her own arms are clutched protectively to her chest.

"Did you see them?" she asks.

"Yes." I answer "I'm very sorry Moriko."

I look down at her and meet her big eyes. I kiss her forehead, "I'm very sorry…"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

For the past few weeks I've been staying with Hatsuharu at his house. No matter where he goes I follow. Kyo said I was annoying for doing that but Haru punched his face. For some reason I feel safe around Haru, like no one will hurt me.

Ever since that attack with Markol, I've been limping. Hatori says it's because of the knife wounds. Right now I'm limping around in the hallways at school. Yes, I took my pills, but I can't help but feel sad.

I walk out on the top of the school. I kneel down and sigh deeply.

"Where are you Zeroi?" I ask no one in particular.

"We'll find her, Moriko." I turn and lock eyes with Haru.

"Hey," I whisper, trying to hold back tears. I fail.

I sob into Haru's shoulder, shaking.

"It's okay, it's okay," Haru mummers, petting my hair. And unexpectedly, he wraps his arms around me in a tight embrace. We sit like that for a few seconds before a loud poof of smoke makes me yank away. Soon I'm nose to nose with a cow.

"Uh… Haru?" I turn around and then face the cow again. "Did you see where Haru went?"

The cow moos and licks my cheek. I blink then giggle. "That was interesting, anyway, how'd you get up here in the first place?"

The cow moos. "I hugged you."

I freeze and my jaw drops to the floor. "Did you just talk?!"

The cow nods. "Moriko… it's me Haru..."

I blink and stand up. "Okay. Kyo, Haru, you guys can come out now! I fell for your little prank, ha-ha."

The cow cocks its head and bites down on my sleeve. "Moriko… this isn't a joke…"

I look down at it and bend down. "Haru?"

The cow licks my face again. "I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?"

I nod "No fuck."

"Okay, well the 13 members of the Sohma family turn into one of the 12 animals of the Chinese Zodiac, including the cat, when hugged by the opposite sex, or when put under a lot of stress. As you can see, I'm the Ox. Yuki's the Rat, Kyo's the Cat, Shigure's the Dog, Rin's the Horse, Hatori's the Dragon, and Momijii's the Rabbit. I'm sure you'll meet the others later."

"Wait," I say "are you gonna be stuck like this?"

"No," Haru sighs "but when we change back we'll be naked."

I cock my eyebrow at this. "Seriously?"

"Deadly."

I laugh and hug Haru. He nuzzles my back. "Haru, I'm glad you're my friend."

A poof of smoke erupts around us and I remember what he says before. I pull away from him quickly, screaming. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I swear I didn't see anything!"

Haru chuckles and mutters something about being decent. I turn around, a faint blush still on my cheeks.

"I guess we should go back to class…" I mutter.

I limp back towards the building, Haru behind me. I can feel his eyes on my back so I stop to let him catch up.

"You know I was telling the truth earlier…" he whispers before entering the school.

I stop and watch after him. "Yeah," I sigh before following him in "I know."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

I press my back against the headboard of Haru's bed. The sleeping arrangement is strange, but it's the only way I can sleep. Yes, I guess it was pretty selfish of me to ask Haru, but he said it was okay. I look at my pj's. Shorts cover my legs and an orange tang top is over my chest. I yawn and curl up, only to be met with something wet dripping on my face. I groan and look up.

Haru stares back down at me, soaking wet.

"Um, Haru, are you okay?" I ask as a crimson blush grows onto my face.

Haru leans forwards until he's at least a centimeter away from my face.

"You're very pretty when you sleep." He whispers.

He pulls away and walks off to the bathroom.

I blink and hide under the blankets.

What the Hell was that?!

* * *

HARU'S P.O.V.

What is wrong with me?

I couldn't help it. Mo just looked so cute; I just thought I should have told her.

I pull off my towel and dry off my skin and stare at myself in the mirror. Believe it or not, I sometimes get self-conscious. I glare at my reflection and pull on my boxers and a white tank-top. I hang up the towel on one of the racks and exit the bathroom.

Mo is snuggled under the covers, her head covered by one of the pillows. Yeah, the sleeping situation was a little weird. Okay, a lot weird. Momijii had been laughing at me the whole day when he first found out. But, Mo had pleaded so much that I just had to let her sleep with me. I mean, just as friends. Kinda like a sleepover thing. But no matter what, I always get these perverted thoughts in my head.

I lie down next to the pillow that separates us. I want to just toss the pillow away and hold Mo close to my chest. She mumbles something and I smile and pat her matted hair. She sighs as I do this and I hum in content. I lean over and press my lips firmly to the small portion of her forehead that is uncovered.

"I love you." I whisper.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I stare at my reflection in the school bathroom mirror. I hate my bangs. Yeah I know, what the Hell? What a way to start off a new chapter, huh? Anyway, this whole predicament started when Tohru's Friend Saki Hanajima said that my bangs were interfering with my "Electric Waves." Whatever that means. I can't stop thinking about what she said though. So that's how I ended up here, in the school's bathroom having a heated staring contest with my bangs.

A few girls come into the bathroom, giggling and chattering about some guys. I sigh and ruffle my hair, hoping to get it at a different angle. But it falls back to its original position. *Sigh*

I leave the bathroom and wander down the hallways. It's lunch hour right now so kids and some teachers walk down the halls, eating and talking. I study their faces, not one of them is sad. I grumble and go back to my Homeroom. I sit at my desk and pull out my lunch from my bag. I had made lunch for Haru and myself today. Usually he makes it, but I just wanted to switch it up.

I open up the Tupperware that has my rice. A few slices of sushi line the bowl and I pull out my chopsticks from their holder on the bowl. The rice is sweet yet sour as I eat it. I smile and eat some of the sushi. Wow, I'm actually surprised at myself. I CAN cook!

I finish up my rice bowl and prepare myself for some vegetable stew. I take a sip and sigh. It's also tasty, and still warm! I look up when someone taps my shoulder.

"Oh, hello Momijii!" I say happily.

The Bunny Boy bounces up happily. "Hi, Mo!"

"What did you need?" I ask him.

"Hm?" he cocks his head in confusion "Oh yeah! Hatorii asked me this morning to tell you at lunch to come and see him after school!"

I sweatdrop. Really?

"O-ok." I reply.

I take another sip of my soup and look at Momijii.

"Hey, I got a surprise for you." I say.

His honey colored eyes light up and he jumps. "Really?!"

I nod and search around my lunchbag for his treat. I cry out in triumph when I found the object. Ignoring the glares of the other students I hold out the gift for Momijii to take. The treat is a chocolate Rabbit wrapped in a golden foil with a blue ribbon tied around its tasty neck. When he doesn't take I begin panic.

Oh crap. Does he hate it? Wait, maybe it's because in the shape of a rabbit. Is that it?

I look into his face and see little droplets of water trickle down from his eyes.

"Oh, no! Momijii! Do you not like? I can get you something else!" I cry out.

Momijii shakes his head furiously and I slump my shoulders. He looks up at me and smiles through his tears.

"Oh, Mo. Thank you so much!" he says.

He takes the Rabbit in his hands and clutches it to his chest. He sniffles again and wipes his tears off of his flushed cheeks.

"Thank you." He says again.

I smile happily. "Of course, Momijii."

He looks at me and beams. "Uh oh! If I don't leave now I'm gonna be late for lunch with Tohru!"

I wave as he runs out of the classroom. What a silly boy…

I finish the rest of my soup and place my dirty dishes into a brown sack then into my lunchbag which I put into my backpack. I sigh, relived and lean back in my chair. Kids file in and out of the classroom, preparing themselves for their next class. Luckily I don't have to get up, my next class is Homeroom.

I close my eyes and fold my arms. A weight settles itself on my desk and I look up. Holy cow! No pun intended. Haru sits on top of my desk, shirtless. His abs glisten with sweat and he huffs a little. His shirt lies around his shoulders. He looks at me and smirks. A deep red blush creeps up onto my cheeks.

"U-u-uh, H-Haru? W-why are y-you shirt-shirtless?" I stutter, trying to avoid eye contact.

He looks down at his bare torso then back into my eyes. "I was just playing basketball." He says as if it were obvious.

A few girls chatter excitedly and a few of them squeal.

"Hmm?" he asks, noticing my expression and the other girls' reactions.

He then looks down and looks back up at me, then back down at his chest then back at me. He smirks and then leans as close as he can to me. His necklaces clatter a bit. I blush at the lust look in his eyes.

"Um… Haru?" I stare into his eyes, unable to look away. "Wh-what's wrong?"

He smiles and leans closer to my lips. "Moriko, I think we need to have a talk after school."

He smirks and pulls away quickly. He hops off my desk and walks towards the door. He looks back over at me and winks.

"I'll see you later." He says.

All the girls swoon and some give a little nosebleed. I blush even harder, if that was possible. I look down in my lap and shiver. 'Oh my God, what is going on?'

* * *

AN: WHOOP! WHOOP! So the next chapter is going to be smutty. Just warning you now. Hope you like how the story has been turning out. But, what is going to happen to our dear Moriko? She has an appointment with Hatori and has to have a "meeting" with Hatshuharu. What is she supposed to do? Anyway, I'm working as hard as I can to finish up the next chapters for my other stories as well. Please be patient with me?


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The bell rings and kids begin to chatter loudly as they collect their things. I stretch out my sore limbs and grab my bag and head for the door. As I walk down the hallway I remember my 'appointment' with Hatorii. Was that right after school? What about that thing with Hastuharu. I sigh and decide to go and meet with Haru.

As I exit the school I'm met with a pair of lips against my own. I give out a squeal of surprise and pull back.

"H-Haru!" I exclaim "Wh-what are you-"

He smashes his lips against mine again and wraps his arms around my waist. Students chatter and point at us. I blush furiously.

"Haru p-please wait until we get home?" I ask.

Haru grumbles but pulls away, swinging an arm around my shoulders. The other kids that were staring immediately avert their eyes from us and continue their previous actions.

"Let's go." Haru purrs in my ear.

I blush but nod as he leads me in the direction of the house.

* * *

As we arrive I peg my jacket onto the coat hanger. Haru does the same.

"Do you want me to make dinner?" I ask innocently.

"How about…" Haru wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him "…we skip dinner and go straight to the desert?"

I blush but lean in and kiss him as hard as I can. But compared to him it isn't as hard. He licks the bottom of my lip and I gladly let him enter. He explores my wet cavern, taking in every taste and feeling.

His hands run up and down my sides, my clothes being pushed upwards. He moans as I slide my hands up his shirt and graze his well-toned chest.

We break away from the kiss, panting. He smirks and presses his lips to my neck. I stiffen but begin to relax to his touches. He drags his tongue across my skin and suckles onto a tender spot on my neck. I mewl and grab onto his shirt for support. I feel him smile against my skin; oh he's having so much fun, isn't he? He drags one arm to my lower back and uses the other arm to pin one of my own arms above our heads.

"H-Haru!" I gasp "B-bedroom!"

Haru chuckles and picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist. I blush furiously when I feel something hard press up against my skirt covered leg.

Haru staggers into his bedroom, lips never leaving my neck. He plops me down onto the bed and pulls away. I begin to pout then realize what he's doing. Haru pulls of his shirt and slings it across the room. He then leans in back to my lips. This time the kiss is much more forceful and I begin to get scared. I shudder and flinch away from the kiss.

Haru pulls back too, an understanding yet concerned look on his face.

"Mo… we don't have to do this if you don't want to…" he says.

I hear the sadness in his voice; he really, really wants this. I shake my head and wrap my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair.

"Hatsuharu…" I breathe, making him shudder "I. Want. This."

He smirks and begins to kiss along my jaw and all the way up to my ear and back again. He suddenly kisses my sweet spot and I buck my hips against his. He moans and almost falls onto me. I begin to give breathy moans as Haru continues to suck that one spot. I feel something beginning to pool in the pit of my stomach and I grip onto Haru's neck tighter.

His hands reach up and begin to pull my shirt above my head. I allow him to be in control. After all I really have no idea what I'm doing, going by instinct I think. Haru's lips press back against mine and his hands reach around behind me, to the back of my bra. I shiver as he unclips my undergarments, allowing a slight breeze to wrap itself around me. I give a squeak at my sudden overexposure, making Haru grin playfully. He gives my lips one last kiss and moves so that his head is in front of my chest. I gasp as he licks the valley between my breasts and I grab onto his head. He chuckles and begins to kiss along my breasts. I roll my head back and close my eyes in pleasure.

"Haru…" I moan.

I feel him give a shiver and suddenly my skirt is gone. I blush and pull my legs up to my chest, blocking Haru's view. He sighs and places his hands onto either side of my waist.

"Okay," he says, faking a sad voice "I guess you don't want to take it any further. I'll go take a shower while you stay here and-"

"No, no, no!" I interject "I-I do! I'm just a little worried…"

Haru place a gentle kiss on my lips. "Don't worry," he whispers "I promise to be careful."

I nod slowly and straighten out my legs. Haru smiles and begins to unbuckle his cargo pants. I swallow and grab onto his wrists.

"Um, Haru?" I ask, making him look up "C-can I?"

Haru gives me a surprised look but pulls his hands away, placing them on the headboard behind us.

'I hope I do this right…'

I slowly pull his black belt away from his pants and drop them onto the ground; I then begin to fumble with his pant zipper and buttons. He moans my name quietly.

"Pl-please…" he begs "Hurry u-up."

I smile evilly, oh yes I'm so doing this right. I slowly unzip his pants and drag them down. He moves a bit so I'm able to get them completely away from his legs. I then make quick work of his boxers. My eyes bulge at the size of his erection. He then regains control again and pins me to the bed. He smiles coyly, only now do I realize his eye color has changed ever so slightly. Oh crap, Black Haru.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Black Haru says close to my ear "You really shouldn't have done that…"

I begin to feel frightened again but ignore the feeling and graze my nails along his chest.

"Really?" I whisper "Why?"

He pulls away and smiles broadly. "'Cause now it's your turn."

I arch my back as he kisses my neck and slowly begins to kiss all the way down to my pantie line. His looks back up at me with a grin and I blush. He then swoops back up to kiss my lips and pulls my panties away completely. I moan as he kneads one of my breasts and pushes my legs apart with his hips. I cry out when I feel him slide against my opening, though it was only a second. He looks me in the eyes and I give a quick, brief nod. He then slowly, agonizingly pushes his rock-hard member into me. I moan out his name and wrap my legs around his waist, hoping he'd go deeper. He obliges and gives slow thrusts.

"H-Haru…" I growl "Stop being such a fucking tease and hurry up!"

Haru laughs and kisses me softly "A little hasty aren't we?"

I frown and pull his head back to my lips. He then begins to quicken his pace and I move my hips in rhythm with his movements. He finally begins to thrust harder and faster and I moan in pleasure. Suddenly he hits a tender spot and we both cry out. He continues to hit that spot and he groans a little. He's getting close to his orgasm. I arch my back and feel myself tighten around him tightly. He moans and gives one final thrust before we release together.

"Ah!" we cry out.

He pulls out of me and spills out onto the bed. I pant, sweat dripping from my forehead. Haru crawls up next to me and drapes the covers over us. I shiver and press my head against his chest.

"W-wow…" I breathe.

"Heh…yeah…" he replies between pants.

"I thought it… would hurt…" I say.

"Well… did it…?"

"Not really…"

"We could always…try…again…"

I giggle and look up into Haru's eyes.

"No way! I'm way too tired…" I smile.

He chuckles and presses his lips against mine and rests his head on mine.

"Me…too…" he sighs.

I give a little yawn and snuggle up closer to Haru's chest. He smiles and brushes my hair away from my face.

"Go to sleep, love." He whispers "I'll be here when you wake up."

I nod sleepily and let myself fall into sleep's greedy clutches.

HARU'S P.O.V

I kiss Mo's sleeping lips and press my forehead to hers. Now there was one more problem left to take care of. Mo's missing sister. Where the hell did that bastard take her?

I curse the man's being under my breath and bring Moriko closer to me.

"Don't worry," I say "I won't let anyone ever hurt you again."

I then close my eyes and go to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Soooooo... How'd you like this chapter? Believe it or not this was my very first Lemon that I actually had the courage of writing out. The next chapter is going to have Moriko going to visit Hatorii, so be prepared for lots of swearing.

Love you all,

~Peace

MR


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

When I wake up I immediately remember everything from the previous night. I turn my head a bit and realize that I'm using Haru's chest as a pillow. I sigh and snuggle into his bare chest. suddenly a thought bursts into my head.

'Why didn't Hatsuharu transform last night?'

I pull away from Haru and stare at his face. I then shake his arm.

"Haru? Haru? Haru!" I finally scream and he gasps.

"Wh-what is it?" he groans and rubs his eyes.

"Why the hell haven't you transformed?!" I practically shrieked.

Haru's eyes widen and he double checks over his body, like he's checking to see if he's a cow or not. He then looks at me and smiles widely.

"I think… maybe my curse-"

Before he can finish the front door almost collapses by the heavy pounding of someone's fist. We both jump and I slap my forehead.

"It's probably Hatori," I say "He asked me to come and see him after school."

"So you ditched an appointment to see me instead?" Haru asks and I nod. "Naughty girl."

I smile and he slips out from the bed and quickly pulls on some clothes and rushes to the front room. I hear him open the door and Hatori begin to shout at him. I sigh and slip on my clothes and walk out into the hallway.

"Do you not understand what you've done?!" Hatori shout-whispers.

"No, I do." Haru answers back.

"So you didn't transform?"

"No… I mean, I could have after we went to sleep…"

Hatori sighs and I take it I should probably walk out to see them. He glares at me and I shift uncomfortably. He walks over to me, shoving past Hatsuharu.

"Moriko," he says "What did you two do last night?"

I stare up into his eyes, well the one that's visible anyway, and swallow.

"U-um, we-we," I stammer, how should I say this? "We- I-"

"We had sex, okay?" Haru interjects and I flick my eyes to him.

'Way to put it gently…'

"Y-yeah," I agree and nod "We did… it…"

Hatori groans and rubs the bridge of his nose. I begin to get agitated.

"What's wrong?" I growl "Are we not supposed to, or something?"

"No!" Hatori snaps "You're not!"

"Why?!"

Hatori glares daggers at me and I flinch back a few steps.

"Has Hatsuharu transformed before?" he asks with a snarl.

I roll my eyes and nod.

"Then that means something happened," he sighs and leans against the wall "Moriko, do you know the complete story of the Zodiac?"

I cock an eyebrow and nod slowly, "Um, I guess so, yeah."

"Well, then you do know that if one of the members of the Zodiac finds love their Curse will be broken?"

I stare at him and shake my head, "Are you sure?"

Hatori looks back at Hatsuharu and frowns "So, you didn't tell her that little part?"

Haru smirks and shrugs his shoulders, "I guess it slipped my mind…"

Hatori looks back at me with concern in his eyes, "Moriko, you have to be very careful now, do you understand?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well," Hatori nods towards Haru "Since Haru has given you his 'heart' he's going to be very protective of you now."

I twitch and look over at Haru, sure enough his eyes are boring holes into my skull. I flinch and look at Hatori, I give a sheepish smile.

"R-really?"

He nods and gives a smile, "Well, yes."

I shuffle my feet and smile softly. This is a little surprising… I mean, the bad boy of school loving the crazy Goth girl? It's a little like an old high school movie.

"Here…" Hatori whispers, placing a hand on my shoulder "Watch…"

As if on cue, Haru slams his fist into the wall, his eyes a dark charcoal. Hatori nods and backs away.

"Haru… You do know Akito will want to know about this…" He says.

I tilt my head "Akito? Who's that?"

They ignore me and begin to chatter quietly. I sigh, not wanting to intrude, and walk back to the bedroom. I begin to make the bed and jump a little when I hear the door shut rather loudly. Hatsuharu walks into the room and leans on the door frame. I continue to tidy up, feeling his eyes linger on my form.

"Mo?" he says.

I turn and squeak when he captures me into a hug.

"Y-yes?" I ask.

"I love you…" Haru breathes.

I smile widely, "I love you too."

After me and Haru finished a little cleaning and got showered, we decide to go on a walk. We exit the house and walk down the pathway we normally would for school, but this time we turn left instead of right. Haru keeps my hand in his and I smile all the way.

"Hey, wanna get some _Mochi_?" He asks, pointing to a vender.

I nod excitedly. I haven't had that delicious stuff since I was a little kid! Haru leads me over to the small yet colorful stand and asks for two cones. The vender smiles and hands us each one, Haru then pays and we walk towards the park. I eat my _Mochi_ happily, grinning when I get to the cold center.

"Like it?" Haru asks.

"Mm-hm!" I nod.

As we reach the park I decide to settle myself down under a tree, leaning against the trunk. Haru laughs and flops down next to me, his legs splayed out in front of us. We eat in silence. Surprisingly, Haru finishes first. Why is that surprising, you may ask? Well, I'm known for eating crazy-fast when it comes to yummy treats.

Haru chuckles at my surprised look and jumps up, holding out his hand.

"Come on, let's go swinging." He says.

I smile and take his hand, finishing my cone. We walk over to the old swing set in the play area and I sit down on the closest one. Haru sits next to me and we begin to swing slowly.

"Hey, Haru?" I ask softly.

He looks over at me, a worried look on his face. "Yeah?"

"Um…" I falter a little "Who… who's Akito?"

Haru stops swinging and becomes completely serious.

"Akito Sohma is the head of the Sohma family… He's not one to be messed with, Mo…"

I swallow "O-oh…"

Hary smiles again and chuckles, "Don't worry, though, you won't have to meet him."

I stiffen a little when I hear him mutter the words: "Hopefully…"

After our swinging we head back to the house, laughing and chattering idly. We talk about how Kyo and Yuki are always arguing and how it's most likely because they both have crushes on Tohru. We also speak about what we want to do when vacation comes. When we get to the house I head to the bathroom and Haru heads to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

As I do my business I can't help but think about why Haru got all defensive when I mentioned Akito… Is Haru afraid of him? Is Aktio some sort of tyrant over the Sohmas? Who IS he?! I sigh and flush the toilet, washing my hands. I'm not sure I actually want to meet this Akito…

"Hey, Mo!" Haru calls from the kitchen.

I walk in there and Haru beams brightly.

"What's up?" I say.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Um… Sunday?"

Haru rolls his eyes. "Yeah, besides that…"

"Oh…"

"You have no clue, do you?"

"Nope~"

He laughs and hugs me. "Tomorrow just happens to be the perfect day to go to the beach."

I tilt my head. "The beach?"

"Yeah! Come on, please?" He widens his eyes and I laugh, thinking he's acting like Momiji.

"Okay, yeah, let's go!"

* * *

A/N: GUESS WHO'S BACK, SUCKAS?! I am super, super sorry I was gone for so long! Please forgive me! *rolls into a ball* But anyway, it looks like we're going to the beach! Happy day! I don't personally like the beach, I mean, I don't have a fondness for water... BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! I'll include the others in the next chapter! I love you all, bye!


End file.
